


Art for "Relativistic Heat Conduction"

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Age of Ultron, Angst, Art, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art inspired by the wonderful fic"Relativistic Heat Conduction"by BlossomintheMist.Beware for spoilers!





	Art for "Relativistic Heat Conduction"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relativistic Heat Conduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820260) by [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist). 



> Also at my Tumblr [here](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/64237003065/relativistic-heat-conduction-by-sakuratsukikage) and [here.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/64237003065/relativistic-heat-conduction-by-sakuratsukikage)

  



End file.
